Moonstruck
by Snorcackle
Summary: Neville can't decide if luck is in his favor on a very important night. Neville/Luna


**AN:** Fluff. Can be read as a sequel to A Trip to St. Mungo's, but can also be read as a standalone. I apologize for the sheer cheesiness. I just love these characters, although I don't own them.

* * *

Neville nearly tore out his hair as he paced the room.

He'd had this day planned for _months_. Well, if he wanted to be _really_ accurate, he'd thought about it for a couple of years before that. He guessed that, somewhere deep inside, he'd just known that his life was leading him here. First, of course, it took him through other equally -or, as some might argue, _more_- important things, like the Battle of Hogwarts, and it would effectively take him through many other important events afterwards, but, in the heat of the moment, this day seemed like it could very easily turn into either the happiest day of his life, or the day he would look on with despair.

Because _this_ was the day he was planning on proposing to Luna.

Before he left his own home to meet her, he checked the mirror, to make sure he wouldn't be _too_ embarrassed later on by a stray hair or a few unfortunately placed sweat stains. Had his front teeth always been so _crooked_? Why did it seem as though his jumper was suddenly two sizes too small? He soon decided that looking in the mirror would only worry him more, and so he set out for what he could only hope would become a happy memory.

The problem with being a wizard, Neville thought as he stepped into the fireplace to go to the Leaky Cauldron, was that transportation was far too reliable. Oh, sure, it was convenient for when he didn't have much time, but he could hardly blame traffic or poor weather as an excuse for showing up late if he were travelling via apparition or Floo Network. He didn't the extra time to mull the thoughts through his head, as he might on a train or in one of those muggle cars.

Before he knew it, he had swirled his way through the green flames into the small pub on the outer edge of Diagon Alley. Luna had already arrived, and beamed up at him from a small table across the room. Whatever fears Neville had were immediately allayed, primarily because they were replaced with the multitudes of butterflies that had made a sudden decision to turn his stomach into a comfortable home. He couldn't possibly explain why he felt that way. It wasn't the upcoming question or, worse, the answer that would follow it. It wasn't the possibility of anything going strictly wrong. Rather, he imagined, it was some strange combination of sheer happiness and excitement, drawing life from the prospect of seeing Luna's smile on a daily basis for the rest of his existence.

Diagon Alley was surprisingly large, as the two had discovered on their first date of sorts. The original plan had simply been to share a nice bowl of toffee ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, but it had escalated rather quickly to an expedition to the farthest reaches of London's finest wizarding neighborhood. Neville and Luna had soon found (soon being a relative term) that the area dwindled in population and commotion the farther they went, eventually leading to a series of tunnels which in turn led to a small grotto looking out on the Thames. Neville wasn't even sure how they'd gotten there, or how the grotto was even there, but it was well worth the adventure, as it quickly became Luna's favorite spot of tranquility in the bustling city. She claimed that she could sense the presence of a Blibbering Humdinger, which Neville doubted the existence of, but simply seeing her wonder at the small cavern surrounding her made up for whatever doubt had been previously housed in his mind.

That small cavern was where they were headed now.

As they approached the tunnels, the streets grew darker and emptier. They had left rather late, as he had planned, so that perhaps they would be able to see the moon and, if Neville was extremely lucky tonight, a couple of stars. Stars were a lot to ask of the London sky, but he could hope nonetheless.

Luck seemed to be in Neville's favor tonight, as, for once, the sky was cloudless, making the full moon completely visible. A few small stars even managed to peep through the light pollution, causing Neville to silently thank whatever deity was looking out for him tonight. Mostly, he was thankful that they could see the moon from a little perch they'd found at the front of the cave. His plan, from the moment he'd decided to propose, was to ask her by the light of the moon. That was more important than anything, although finding a place wherein she found the nature to be thrilling was also of paramount importance.

Luna smiled as she leaned against the walls of the grotto. Her eyes shone brighter than the stars in the sky above her; brighter than any light the whole of London, for that matter. Neville swallowed the lump that was quickly growing in his throat as her eyes turned upwards to the sky. "It's a good thing there aren't any nargles here," she said, her eyes closing briefly. "That would spoil the evening, wouldn't you think?"

"Oh, I'm not sure anything could spoil this." _Gosh_, that sounded cheesy, but she laughed anyways. He smiled as he asked, "Are there any other creatures around that I need to make sure won't do any damage?"

"Not that I've seen yet." She laughed.

Her laugh simply floated and flowed through his mind like water, with a tone as sweet as honey. Oh, how he loved her laugh. Perhaps a sweeter sound, though, would be the noise as her laughter stopped when she saw him kneeling on a lower perch in front of her, the small ring box outstretched… in his… hand.

Speaking of which, his hand was furiously going over his pants pockets, feeling for the small object that was supposedly hidden in their depths. Had he left it at home? He wracked his mind as he tried to remember where the little wooden box was, if not on his person. Before he'd gone to check himself in the mirror, he'd certainly had it with him, yes, but then he'd put it down. In the sitting room. On the coffee table. Damn it. Of course luck could only be in his favor for so long. He ruffled a hand through his hair as he let out a small sigh of desperation.

"What's wrong?" In the light of the moon, Luna's smile had faded, and yet Neville was still taken aback by her beauty.

He took a deep breath. Best to tell her the truth. "I…" The truth didn't want to come out. "I wanted to... to propose to you tonight, but, it seems I've left the ring at home." He was so focused on being upset and embarrassed that he was quite surprised when Luna leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, he could easily see that she was beaming away, ring or no ring.

Luna pulled one of her other rings off of her finger. "Here," she said, dropping it in his palm, "pretend this is it. I promise to be nice." If she were smiling any more, Neville imagined the whole of London would be outshone by her face.

Neville cleared his throat before moving to the ledge in front of them, his back to the Thames and his face to the beautiful girl whom he so desperately loved. "Luna, for as long as I've known you, I've known you were an incredible person. I've known for quite some time now that you're the _most_ incredible person I've ever known, and I'd become the happiest man alive if I got to spend the rest of my life with you." He swallowed the lump growing in his throat before continuing. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

She simply smiled as she said, "Of course."

As he slid the makeshift engagement ring onto her finger, she leaned over and kissed him, nearly toppling the both of them into the river. Once more, he thanked whichever deity was looking out for him, for Neville was entirely certain that there was no happier man on the planet at that minute than himself.


End file.
